1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leg assembly, more particularly to a modular leg assembly for a canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional leg assembly 1 for a canopy is shown to comprise a multi-way connector 11 disposed on top of the leg assembly 1, a plurality of curved support rods 12 connected to the multi-way connector 11, a plurality of four-way connectors 13, each of which is connected to a lower end of a respective one of the support rods 12, a plurality of horizontal linking rods 14, each of which is connected between an adjacent pair of the four-way connectors 13, a plurality of hollow upright leg members 15, each of which is connected pivotally to a lower end portion of a respective one of the four-way connectors 13, and a plurality of leg seats 16, each of which is connected fixedly to a lower end of a respective one of the leg members 15.
Referring to FIG. 2, in each junction of the four-way connector 13 and the leg member 15, there is provided an interlocking device 17 so as to stabilize connections among the connectors 11, 13, the support rods 12, the linking rods 14, and the leg members 15. Since the interlocking devices 17 are substantially similar in construction, only one interlocking device 17 will be described hereinafter. The interlocking device 17 includes an L-shaped retaining groove 171 formed in an extended section 131 of the four-way connector 13, and an engaging pin 172 that extends inwardly and radially from an inner surface of the leg member 15. The retaining groove 171 has an axial hole section 173 and a transverse hole section 174 that is transverse to the axial hole section 173. During assembly, the extended section 131 of the four-way connector 13 is sleeved into the leg member 15 in such a manner that the axial hole section 173 of the groove 171 can receive the engaging pin 172 of the leg member 15, after which the leg member 15 is rotated so that the engaging pin 172 engages the transverse hole section 174 of the groove 171 in the four-way connector 13 so as to prevent removal of the leg member 15 from the four-way connector 13.
Although the design of the conventional leg assembly 1 can achieve its intended purpose, however, in actual use, the leg members 15 cannot support stably the remaining elements of the leg assembly 1 since the leg members 15 are relatively thin. Furthermore, the number of the leg members 15 in the leg assembly 1 is relatively large such that a passage between each adjacent pair of the leg members 15 is relatively narrow, thereby inconveniencing the users. Moreover, the configuration of each interlocking device 17 can complicate and slow down the assembly process of the leg assembly 1. In addition, the interlocking devices 17 are difficult to assemble due to the structure of the curved upper support rods 12.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular leg assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a modular leg assembly comprises at least three upright support members, an annular link frame, and a top support frame. Each of the upright support members includes an adjacent pair of planar first and second leg frames that are connected detachably to each other and that are adapted to stand one ground surface. Each of the first and second leg frames includes a vertical engaging side and a vertical non-engaging side opposite to the vertical engaging side. During assembly, the vertical engaging sides of the first and second leg frames of each of the support members are close to and are connected detachably to each other, and the vertical non-engaging sides of the first and second leg frames of each of the support members are spaced apart from each other. The link frame is mounted on a top end of each of the support members, and includes a plurality of corner connectors, each of which is connected detachably to a respective one of the support members, a plurality of horizontally-extending link members, each of which is connected telescopically to an adjacent pair of the corner connectors, and a plurality of first positioning units for positioning each of the link members between the adjacent pair of the corner connectors. A top support frame is mounted detachably on the link frame, and includes a central connector, a plurality of main support rod members, each of which is connected telescopically to the central connector and a respective one of the corner connectors, a plurality of second positioning units for positioning the central connector relative to the main support rod members, and a plurality of third positioning units for positioning the main support rod members relative to the corner connectors.